


Rainy Day

by Siennax3



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: Rainy days call for blanket forts.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Character(s), Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy xx

Waking up to the sound of rain put a frown on Emma’s face. She had spent the night at Eddie’s after one of their date nights ended in watching some more movies Venom had not seen yet. She could barely keep her eyes open enough to make the walk home so Eddie suggested she just spend the night. Something that wasn’t unusual for them at this point. Somehow, some of Emma’s belongings ended up in his apartment so it made it even easier for what they had planned for today.

But considering the weather, those plans would be cancelled.

Emma pouted even more thinking they would have to wait until next week, maybe, for a day at the beach together. She realized she shouldn’t complain too much because at least she was spending time with her favorite beings in the world.

She rolled over to find Eddie still sleeping. He always looked so peaceful as he slept. And even more beautiful, if that was possible. She cuddled closer to Eddie to rest a bit more before they both got out of bed for the day, enjoying how warm he always was.

Closing her eyes and sighing contently, Emma suddenly heard the soft rumble of Venom greeting her.

“ **GOOD MORNING, EMMA.** ”

“Morning, Vee.” Emma smiled as they booped her nose with their face.

Emma felt them move along one of her hands intertwining with her fingers as they laid their head along her shoulder. She loved waking up like this.

They moved some of her hair to get closer to the skin on her neck as they sighed. “ **NO BEACH TODAY.** ”

Pouting again, Emma replied, “I know. I guess we’ll have to try again next week. Maybe we can think of something else for today?”

The symbiote purred softly as Emma snuggled even closer, “ **AS LONG AS YOU DON’T LEAVE YET.** ”

She smiled as she softly ran her fingers over them. It made her heart melt at how sweet they could be. Even without Eddie completely present.

Speaking of, Eddie began to stir as they weren’t as quiet as they thought they were. Barely able to keep his eyes open, Eddie muttered groggily, “What are you two plotting?”

Emma moved her hand to trail her fingers along Eddie’s arm softly as he slowly woke up. “Doesn’t look like we’ll have our beach day today. We’re trying to think of something else we could do together.”

Eddie pouted those full lips of his causing Emma to sigh at the sight. She never knew a man could have such pretty lips.

“Aw man, been looking forward to spending the day there all week, babe.” He said while snuggling into Emma’s neck and pulling her closer. She loved how cuddly he was especially when he first woke up.

“Any suggestions for what we should do now?” She asked trying to think of something herself. What could they do that didn’t involve going outside?

“ **STAY HERE.** ” Venom rumbled as they pulled their two favorite people even closer to them, keeping them so warm.

Emma opened her eyes looking to see Eddie already looking at her with a soft smile on his face. Even though they spent last night in Eddie’s apartment after their date, the idea of spending the day here didn’t bother her at all.

“Sounds good to me,” she smiled. Then a thought came to her. She bit her lip thinking maybe it was too childish but really, she thought Venom would at least love the idea.

Eddie saw the look on her face and asked, “Whatcha thinking?”

It didn’t hurt to throw the idea out there. She knew Eddie wouldn’t poke fun at her for such a suggestion if he didn’t like it.

With a small grin on her face, Emma started, “Well, I thought maybe, ya know only if you liked the idea, that we could make a blanket fort together, make food, watch movies and just be lazy together all day.”

“ **WHAT IS A BLANKET FORT?** ” Venom asked.

Eddie smirked, “It’s like a small room made of blankets, sheets, pillows and anything else you have around. It’s cozy.”

Emma looked to them both for any clue as to what they were thinking. Venom was so quiet she almost thought maybe it was a bad idea after all, but Eddie knew they were excited about the idea of doing something they never experienced.

She was about to suggest something else when Eddie asked playfully, “So what do you think, Vee? You up for the challenge?”

If it was possible, the permanent grin on Venom’s face grew even more.

“ **ALWAYS.** ”

And that was where Emma found herself. Moving furniture around Eddie’s apartment living room area for where they would assemble the fort. Eddie and Venom were in the middle of another argument about which way to position things.

“ **NO, EDDIE! THAT’S ALL WRONG.** ”

Eddie groaned again, “Vee, it has to go this way, or the sheet will just fall down.”

Every time he tried to move the chairs closer, Venom would move them apart again. It was too amusing to Emma and she couldn’t help but giggle at the image of them bickering. They really argued like a married couple.

“If I had known this would cause such a fuss between you both, I don’t think I would have suggested it.” Emma bit her lip trying to suppress her laughter when Eddie shot her another unimpressed look.

He looked so cute with the grumpy expression he was wearing on his face. She couldn’t help but lean up and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

“ **SEE, EDDIE! I TOLD YOU!** ”

Sure enough, what Venom “suggested” was apparently the better way but that didn’t stop Eddie from grumbling even more causing another argument.

“Yeah yeah, right as always.” He couldn’t help but whisper the one word that always set off the symbiote.

“Parasite.”

Emma’s eyes bugged out of her head as she watched Venom let out such a shriek. It was almost like two children sometimes with them. She turned to grab some more pillows as they continued their spat.

“ **EDDIIIIE! STOP USING THAT WORD. TAKE IT BACK!** ”

Another argument and a ton of blankets and sheets, Eddie didn’t even realize he had in the apartment, later, the fort was complete. It wasn’t perfect but it looked so comfy that Emma couldn’t wait to lay down in it. They managed to position it just right so they could sit or lay and watch the tv from inside.

They all hunkered down in the fort with quite possibly the most random grouping of food they could manage, mac n cheese, tater tots, pancakes, eggs and, of course, chocolate syrup. Because no meal was complete without chocolate, so Venom says.

Emma suggested they watch the movie Midsommar. She saw the movie once with Raya and loved it despite the messy, gory bits. But she figured Venom would love those parts most. How right she was but Venom had one gripe with the film.

“ **WHAT A WASTE OF PERFECTLY GOOD MEAT! SO MANY MEALS THEY BURNT UP AND RUINED!** ”

She giggled while eating the rest of her mac n cheese. Venom seemed to really enjoy the movie especially because of the gore which Emma nor Eddie seemed too fond of and because Dani finally got “revenge” on her awful boyfriend in the end.

Moving to grab one of the last tater tots left, Emma gasped when Venom took it from her fingers and held it away from her.

“HEY! Vee, that was mine,” she pouted. Eddie smirked as he knew what the symbiote’s intentions were, especially since they were his as well.

“ **MMMM.** ” Venom teased her still holding it just out her reach.

She glared as she was ready to open her mouth again when Eddie attacked her. He knocked her back onto the pillows and started tickling her causing a squeal of giggles to leave her.

“EDDIE! NO!” Emma wheezed as he tickled her even more.

Suddenly his fingers stopped their torture on her sides. When Emma opened her eyes, she saw Eddie looking down at her with that look on his face that never failed to make her heart ache. He looked at her with so much love. Completely forgetting about the tater tots and his tickling torture, she leaned up on her elbows to press her lips against his firmly.

Eddie gently pushed her back against the pillows as they continued their kiss. He gasped as Emma bit his lip gently and slipped her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his.

The symbiote’s head seemed to disappear but tendrils ran along both of their bodies making them even warmer than they already were.

With her hands gripping Eddie’s hair, Emma felt him pushing the hem of her shirt up her torso. Sitting up, she helped him pull it off and moved to do the same with his. She moved her hands along his chest and through the hair that covered it. Tracing his tattoos, she could never get over how beautiful he was. Both inside and out.

He pulled her back in, devouring her mouth with his. Trailing her kisses down to Eddie’s neck, Emma moved her hands to start pushing his sleep pants down with Venom’s help. He shuddered as she nipped and sucked at one spot harder in particular.

Eddie started pushing her leggings off when they got stuck at the knees causing Emma to pout again.

He chuckled at the sight. “In a rush?” he asked as he pulled her leggings the rest of the way from her feet.

She growled, “Yes,” as she pulled him back down by the neck to feel his lips against hers again. Those soft, full lips that he knew how to use so well. Eddie moved her legs around his waist and gently rolled his hips causing Emma to moan into his mouth.

“More, Eddie,” she whimpered looking up at him. His eyes flashed black and white briefly, the only other indicator that Venom was still present during these moments unless it was explicitly expressed between them. Emma bit her lip to suppress another moan because secretly she loved when his eyes did that.

Moving so quickly, he grabbed the sides of her underwear and began yanking them off. Never breaking eye contact, his were discarded just as fast.

His lips were pressed roughly against Emma’s again. Hands moving so fast over each other’s bodies trying to feel as much as they could and pull the other closer. Emma shuddered at the feel of Eddie brushing against her core with his hard length. 

“Ours,” he growled as he sunk into her completely. Holding her hands above her head with their fingers laced, Eddie started a steady rhythm that had them both gasping. 

She was a whimpering mess as Eddie continued his thrusts. Her legs intertwined with his as her one hand gripped his bottom and the other pulled his face closer for another taste. He groaned into her mouth as she started tightening around him signaling her release approaching.

With her release within reach, Emma felt gentle vibrations where her and Eddie joined causing them both to groan loudly and Emma to buck harder against Eddie.

“ **SO CLOSE.** ” Venom rumbled as the vibrations intensified.

Emma’s back arched as she let out a shout of Eddie’s name while her legs shook around him with her release. Eddie whimpered as his hips slammed against hers with his own release shortly after. He breathed heavily as he came down from his high looking down at Emma with a huge smile on his face. That sweet smile of his she loved so much.

He moved and laid against her chest. Emma wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair as they laid in content silence.

“Not a bad idea for a backup plan.” Eddie said softly. Emma could hear the smile in his voice and couldn’t keep her own from spreading across her face. She sighed as she closed her eyes and continued playing with his hair.

“I wouldn’t mind doing that aga—” Eddie continued and as if on cue part of the fort collapsed in on them causing them to go into fits of laughter.

Moving around to try and get some of the blankets and sheets off them so they could breathe, Eddie couldn’t help but start.

“Wasn’t so perfect after all, huh, Vee?”

The symbiote threw some insult at Eddie causing another argument. Emma just laid there smiling at how perfect the day ended up despite not being what they originally planned.

A perfect rainy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
